


Rivalry

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gangs, Lesbian Sex, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: In a post apocalyptic landscape two rival gang leaders confront each other to see who reigns supreme over the open roads.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> I waffled on writing this for a bit, but how the request was phrased made it impossible for me to pass up, not just post-apoc lesbian gang leaders, but post-apoc lesbian gang leaders with themed gangs and the examples offered to provide ideas had me laughing. This is what I ended up coming up with.

Hekka Ral, High Drood of the NeoPagans, looked back over her shoulder at the riders following her. They were some of the finest warriors in her branch of the NeoPagans, ready to ride and fight and die alongside her, not that death seemed a likely outcome on this day. Serdg had helped her scout the area weeks ago, set things up for maximum advantage. The grass to either side of the winding way grew tall, free of brambles and brush that might tangle the horses’ legs and the great black expanse of the winding way itself was badly broken, deep fissures running through it, whole patches missing. The people of the time before had built many great things that had lasted for a very long time, but even their creations showed signs of age, nothing was immune to time.

Her horse raised its head, notched ears swiveling and she followed the movement. Haze in the distance on the way, a thin trail of dust growing closer. The riders of the Transmaniacon MC were approaching.

Their leader, Risaria had declared herself queen of the open way, a direct challenge to Hekka Ral’s position as High Drood and one that she would not allow to stand. She and her Droods, elite warriors of the NeoPagans had issued a challenge of their own, calling Risaria a coward if she declined to meet them in battle.

Risaria had, of course, accepted, her pride not allowing otherwise. That and her riders would likely turn on her for such a display of weakness. They had a well-earned reputation for brutality, Hekka Ral had seen firsthand what they did to captives.

Serdg, a thin, dour man brought his horse forward next to hers, “They’re moving fast.”

His stating the obvious was something she was willing to give him a pass on, as the only male Drood riding with her that day he felt that it was his position to say such things. It was his way of trying to prove himself, trying to impress her.

Hekka Ral was not impressed.

“Risaria and her followers ride machines from before, Harleys they call them. She relies on their speed and their roar to scare the farmers and scavengers that she usually preys upon. She won’t have that advantage with us.”

Or so she hoped, their horses were all battle trained and combat tested, ridden against foes armed with all manner of weaponry from both now and before. Gunfire didn’t faze them, but she worried about the sound and smell of the Harleys. She’d never seen one up close, but she’d heard that in addition to their incessant roaring they belched foul smoke. It was small wonder that farmers feared them, but she and her Droods were made of sterner stuff.

“Easy Toblerone,” Dassy spoke softly to her mount when the wind shifted direction. The horse, an old gelding named after the word for sweetness used by the people from before, swished his tail and shook his head, the charms dangling from his reins rattling loudly.

Most of them were made of sterner stuff, Hekka Ral corrected herself with a smile. Dassy was a fine War Witch, but in actual combat she left something to be desired.

A great deal to be desired actually, but her chants were loud and fearsome and the battle paint she adorned the horses and riders did seem to imbue them with greater in battle. It was necessary for her to be along in case the horses did spook from the sound and smell. Hekka Ral and the Droods could likely rein their horses in on their own there was nothing wrong with having a bit of help.

“When they reach the lightening blasted tree,” Dassy pointed, “The one with the buzzard in it, that’s when we should ride to meet them.”

“Why that soon?” Hekka Ral would have preferred to wait slightly longer, see if she could force the Transmaniacon MC riders to leave the road, but she was willing to at least hear the War Witch out.

“The buzzard is Nekhbet,” Dassy said gravely, “If she’s marked a place for us it would be bad luck not to listen to her.”

Nekhbet was knew to her, but Dassy was always finding new gods and goddesses to listen to, collecting them the way a proper warrior would collect trophies.

“He’s from one of the books you bought from the scavengers from the falling towers?” Hekka Ral asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Because Dassy could read the old script of before books held special value to her

“Yes, they were good books too, ones with lots of pictures.”

The War Witch was strange, but she was useful and had proven reliable despite her oddities.

The Droods fell silent as they watched the Transmaniacon MC approach on their Harleys.

When they reached the tree the buzzard took flight.

“Now!” Dassy screamed, holding her horse jawbone club high over her head. The War Witch then spurred her horse, taking off at a full gallop as though she were the one leading the Droods, “Eulalia!”

“We ride! We ride!” Hekka Ral cried, hefting her mace as the Droods joined in with a battle cry that drowned out the War Witch’s strange exclamation. Their horses, all fine mares in their prime, quickly overtook Dassy’s old gelding.

Though the Transmaniacon MC all wore shining black helmets that hid their faces, Risaria was easy to pick out at the front of the pack, her Harley marked with red as opposed to the black and silver of the others, red hair streaming behind her. Bits of metal and polished bone gleamed against the black leather she and the rest of the Transmaniacon MC wore, a sharp contrast to the soft earth tones of the leathers worn by the Droods.

If the Transmaniacon MC had a battle cry it was lost over the roar of their mounts. The noise was like the end of the world and several of Hekka Ral’s Droods broke away as their horses reared and let out shrill, womanish screams.

Oddly enough, the screaming seemed to catch the Transmaniacon MC riders off guard and several of them slowed, either that or they realized that their own mounts, though faster, were far less maneuverable than the horses. Hekka Ral couldn’t help but notice that they steered their mounts not by careful pressure of legs and reins, but by pulling forcefully on the Harley’s short, curving horns. The machines truly were strange and likely took great skill or strength to ride.

The Droods that had broken off early launched a volley of arrows, most shots missing due to the speed of the Harleys, or bouncing off their metal sides, but at least one struck true. One of the Transmaniacon MC riders turned sharply, their Harley wobbling wildly as they struggled to regain control, but it was too late, their mount fell to its side, dragging them along in a plume of sparks and shredded leather.

The first pass went without any counterattack by the Transmaniacon MC, proving the rumors true. The Transmaniacon MC did not have firearms from the time before. Risaria was known to have a sword, but she had kept it sheathed, requiring both hands to guide her mount over the uneven ground of the broken way.

Risaria and the Transmaniacon MC turned wide, by the time they were readying for their second pass Hekka Ral and the Droods were ready. This time, having sized up their foes and gauged their speed, they attacked.

Understanding the danger of the uneven ground Risaria had her riders slow, but that only made them easier targets.

Several of the Transmaniacon MC had drawn swords or pulled out long lengths of black metal pipe to swing, but the Droods kept out of range, waiting for the right moment to strike, looking for an opening.

Dassy circled wide, screaming and shouting chants as she waved her bone club, calling down the favor of every god and goddess she could recall. Recognizing the War Witch as easy prey several Transmaniacon MC riders tried to follow her, but she took Toblerone into the tall grass where their mounts had difficulty following, in the process drawing them out of combat.

Risaria passed Hekka Ral so close that she felt the wind of her passage, but she refused to allow herself to be goaded into swinging, even when Risaria swung at her with her blade. It was a fine blade, Hekka Ral noted, not a machete, but an actual sword, one that she intended to claim as a prize when the combat was over. The sword was a weapon befitting a High Drood.

Hekka Ral followed Risaria as she went past, intending to make her attack as the so called queen turned and she would be easiest to unbalance.

Gripping the reins in one hand she stood high in the saddle and let the haft of her mace slide through her hand so that she was holding it near the end. Her intent wasn’t to swing it, but to let the momentum of her horse power her strike, giving her more control over her own balance.

Entering her turn Risaria looked up and saw the High Drood charging her. Acting without hesitation she slowed her Harley and leaned to the side, shoving it towards the horse and rider and leaping off at the last second.

Hekka Ral’s mace was wrenched from her grip by the impact, her horse rearing as the Harley narrowly missed it.

Several Transmaniacon MC riders, seeing their leader’s plight, pulled away from the fighting to bring their Harleys between her and Hekka Ral, doing something to make the roars of their mounts even louder.

Risaria threw off her helmet and shouted, the words lost over the roar.

Stomping her foot, she swung her sword slowly through the air and pointed it at Hekka Ral.

By this time Hekka Ral had her horse back under her control and Serdg was bringing a trio of Droods over to join her.

They had the advantage, but Hekka Ral chose not to press it, instead she waited and watched to see what Risaria would do.

The black clad woman shouted again, though this time her words were aimed at her riders. One of them turned to look and silenced his Harley. The other two failed to notice and Risaria walked over to the nearest one and smacked him on the back of his helmet with the pommel of her sword. The quick movement caused her partially unzipped jacket to swing slightly, the leather heavy with some weight and Hekka Ral thought that she caught a the glint of metal.

The silence that followed was deafening.

“Get off your horse,” Risaria demanded with a grand gesture of her weapon, prompting a laugh from the Droods. She glared at them, green eyes wild, “Hekka Ral I challenge you to a fight, one on one, here and now.”

“Let me get my mace, it wouldn’t be fair with you having your sword and me being unarmed,” Hekka Ral said coolly.

Instead Risaria dropped her sword, “Now it’s fair.”

This certainly was going to be interesting. Risaria was clearly armed, some weapon hiding in her jacket, which she assumed that her opponent didn’t know. Of course Hekka Ral wasn’t unarmed either, the intricately knotted cord looped through her belt was weighted on one end, the decorative knot work concealing a small, but heavy chunk of metal. Still, it was best to give the illusion of a fair fight, at least until Risaria made the first move.

Hekka Ral brought her horse up alongside Serdg and passed him the reins, then she dismounted.

Risaria shifted her weight, one foot forward, hands half way up, curled into loose fists. The gesture brought attention to the bits of metal studding the backs of her gloves. They were weighted then, probably not the first time Risaria had done something like this and as a woman leading a mostly male band it made sense that she’d fight dirty.

Hekka Ral circled her warily, hoping that Risaria would make the first move and in doing so open herself for counter attack.

“Show me how the NeoPagans fight when they don’t have horses,” Risaria laughed, spreading her arms for a moment, inviting attack, before swiftly bringing them back into a ready position.

Hekka Ral said nothing, continuing to watch the leader of the Transmaniacon MC. Risaria favored her left arm. Either an opportunity or a swing would come from that side.

When Hekka Ral stopped Risaria began to circle, to the left. But she’d held her sword with her right hand. Either she was equally skilled with both hands or she switched when fighting unarmed versus armed.

“You’re afraid, aren’t you,” Risaria began to circle closer, staying just out of range, “You fucking pussy. Wanna know what I’m going to do with you after this fight’s over?”

Hekka Ral smiled. She’d figured out Risaria’s stride, could anticipate where her feet would land with every step. That was good because they were evenly matched in terms of range.

One of the Transmaniacon MC members jeered.

Risaria’s smile widened, “I’m going to thrash you within an inch of your life, make you get on your knees in front of me and then when I’m done I’m going to give you to my boys.”

Applause, more jeers and a few whistles from the Transmaniacon MC members who had come over to watch the fight.

“And if any of your horse cunts try to save you they go to my boys too.”

“I see,” Hekka Ral nodded, “But desperate as your boys must be none of our mares are stump broke.”

The insult wasn’t lost on Risaria. Even if she didn’t know exactly what it meant, she heard the scorn in the High Drood’s voice. She didn’t rise to the bait though, instead she spread her arms, daring Hekka Ral to rush her.

She obliged, exploding forward, but then stopping short and stomping down on Risaria’s lead foot, leaving her poorly balanced and ill prepared to strike. The leader of the Transmaniacon MC raised her arms to block the anticipated blow, but then hesitated, looked down and staggered back as Hekka Ral struck her in the stomach with both fists.

Risaria staggered back, winded and The High Drood pressed the advantage, aiming a kick at her foe’s knee. Instead of shattering her kneecap the blow was merely glancing as Risaria twisted to the side.

Hekka Ral didn’t see the punch coming, but she felt it impact her jaw. She broke distance, feeling blood flowing freely from where Risaria’s glove had split her cheek.

“First blood,” Risaria wheezed, leering as though she hadn’t been hit first and wasn’t still struggling to breathe.

The blow hadn’t been as hard as it could have, more to force Hekka Ral to back away and give her a chance to recover. The High Drood wasn’t going to allow that.

“Eulalia!” she screamed, borrowing Dassy’s nonsensical battle cry as she lunged in.

This time Risaria was anticipating her stomping down and lifted her leg as she readied to strike.

Instead Hekka Ral met her head on, force to force, Risaria’s punch stopping short and lacking most of the intended power and the High Drood swept her leg.

Risaria didn’t even try to keep her balance. Falling hard she recovered and had a knife out to take a swing at Hekka Ral’s legs.

Hekka Ral leapt back, pulled her weighted rope free from her belt and swung it in one swift movement. The weighted end struck Risaria’s hand and she dropped the knife.

“Fucking cunt bitch!”

The High Drood smirked as Risaria spat and swore.

With a roar the Transmaniacon MC revved the engines of their Harleys.

Still swinging the weighted length of rope Hekka Ral held up a hand. All Droods watching knew the signal.

The first Transmaniacon MC rider to move was pincushioned by a dozen arrows.

Silence returned.

“What did you say?” Hekka Ral asked softly.

Risaria started to rise, “Fucking cunt!”

“Before that,” Hekka Ral flicked the weighted rope to strike Risaria across the chest, “Something about what you were going to do to me.”

The leader of the Transmaniacon MC glared.

The next strike took her across the leg and she fell back to the ground.

Someone dismounted behind her. Expecting Serdg Hekka Ral scowled, “What are you doing?”

Soft, cautious footfalls, the clatter of bone talismans approached. It wasn’t Serdg.

“I was thinking,” Dassy held her club in both hands, “A sacrament would be the right thing to do.”

“I’m not killing her,” Hekka Ral sighed, wondering where the War Witch got these notions, “Not unless she makes me.”

The gravity of her situation finally seemed to dawn on Risaria.

“I said sacrament, not sacrifice,” Dassy smiled, eyes shining with an intensity usually absent, “An offering to Nanaya.”

“How do we make this offering?” Hekka Ral kept a watchful eye on Risaria so that the woman wouldn’t attempt to take advantage of the distraction.

Dassy blushed and whispered something in her ear.

Hekka Ral’s eyes went wide, she’d never suspected such a thing of her War Witch, but the idea did have a certain appeal, “Serdg, give me your knife. Kir, Nialeen, Larra, Kavak Ni, get down and help me.”

Wordlessly he tossed the blade to her. When he wanted to he was very good at following orders. The four of her Droods that she’d called dismounted and came to her, looking mildly puzzled as they did so.

“If you’re not killing me, what are you doing?” Risaria demanded as Dassy stepped away to pick up the sword from where the leader of the Transmaniacon MC had dropped, “She best not be taking my fucking sword.”

Dassy giggled.

“She’s not taking your sword,” Hekka Ral laughed, “You’ll be getting it back in a moment. Each of you four take an arm or a leg.”

The four women acted swiftly, each grabbing a limb and restraining Risaria.

Then Hekka Ral began to cut off Risaria’s riding leathers.

Risaria began to thrash and struggle to break free, but the four Droods held her.

“Careful,” Hekka Ral warned, “I might accidentally stab you.”

“Accidentally?” Risaria hissed furiously.

The High Drood shrugged and continued cutting.

Behind them, after a few false starts, Dassy found a spot that worked and plunged the blade of the sword into the ground, using her club to hammer it down further until she was satisfied with the height. Smiling, Dassy knelt down to inspect the hilt of the sword, noting the size of the pommel and the raised design that it was decorated with, running her hand over the grip to assess its texture, “Bring her over here when you’re done.”

“Do what she says,” Hekka Ral ignored Risaria’s curses as she finished cutting away the woman’s chaps and pants, leaving her naked from the waist down.

The Droods followed her instructions exactly, picking Risaria up and carrying her over to where Dassy and the sword waited.

“Put her down and,” Dassy gestured, trying to explain her plan without saying what her plan was. The four Droods holding Risaria stared at her in puzzlement before turning to Hekka Ral for a more clear explanation of what exactly they were supposed to do.

At this point Risaria realized what was about to happen and ceased her swearing at Hekka Ral and her Droods to turn to her own riders, “If any of you fucking laugh or say anything at all I’ll cut his tongue out!”

“Drop her legs and make her kneel over the sword,” she instructed the Droods, before addressing Risaria, “This is what you planned for me, isn’t it?”

“More or less,” Risaria smirked defiantly.

As soon as the Droods let go of her legs she allowed herself to be positioned over the sword with remarkably little struggle, though when Dassy grabbed Risaria by the hips to guide her down she glared at the War Witch. She had the good sense not to say anything though, even when Dassy broke into nervous giggles, instead she allowed the War Witch to push her down onto the sword. When the cold metal of the pommel brushed against her Risaria tensed.

“Crack her over the head with your club,” Hekka Ral urged when Dassy looked at her uncertainly, “That’ll make her do it.”

Without further hesitation Risaria knelt, taking the hilt of the sword into her cunt almost to the cross-guard.

“What now?” she gasped, shifting her weight slightly as she waited for the discomfort to ease as the metal grew warm from the heat of her body.

Seeing the way Dassy was looking at her Hekka Ral knew what the War Witch expected of her and, though she was usually wary of going along with Dassy’s schemes, this time at least it would be fun.

Looping her weighted rope around Risaria’s neck, pulling it tight enough to be uncomfortable for the leader of the Transmaniacon MC, but not so much so that it cut off her air, the High Drood lowered her pants just enough to give Risaria access to her.

“Lick,” she commanded, using the rope to pull Risaria forward.

And Risaria did, with far more enthusiasm and skill than Hekka Ral would have expected. Crazy or not, the woman knew how to use her tongue to great effect, running it in slow circles around Hekka Ral’s clit and then sliding it down across her cunt.

Then she sucked and Hekka Ral had to grab Risaria’s hair and brace herself against the woman to keep from falling over. Risaria’s laughter was muffled by her face being pressed between Hekka Ral’s legs, but the High Drood could feel it.

Risaria stared up at her wearing an expression of intense concentration, all her focus on what she was doing with her mouth and tongue.

Hekka Ral’s attention was divided between Risaria’s efforts and what Dassy was up to. The War Witch was grinning like a fool and rubbing at herself through her clothing.

“If you want,” Hekka Ral started, intending to offer Dassy a turn with Risaria. Instead Dassy dropped to her knees behind Risaria and grabbed the woman by her breasts, causing Risaria to let out a moan that rose in volume and pitch as she began to squeeze.

If that was what Dassy wanted, the High Drood wasn’t going to comment, not when the War Witch was clearly enjoying herself.

And Dassy wasn’t the only one.

Risaria had begun to rock back and forth on her sword, squirming in the War Witch’s grip.

Now Dassy looked up at Hekka Ral, seeking approval.

The High Drood smiled down at her, “Do what you want.”

Dassy reached down between Risaria’s legs and began to rub.

The Transmaniacon MC leader began to rock harder, bulling back from Hekka Ral.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” the High Drood warned, pulling Risaria’s hair to bring her head back into place.

Thanks to the distraction Dassy was providing Risaria faltered in her efforts, barely able to work her tongue across Hekka Ral’s clit for more than one or two licks before needing to stop and gasp for air and squirm in Dassy’s grip. Risaria was about to come, any moment now, but she was fighting it.

What would it take to push her over the edge, Hekka Ral wondered. Given the way things had played out she had an idea. Taking half a step back she knelt down so that she could look Risaria in the eye. Smiling wickedly she leaned in and whispered to her, “You’re good at this, good enough that I wonder if I should offer all of my Droods a chance before I let you go. What do you say to that, having to service all my riders before you’re free?”

There was no need to make good on the threat, the thought was enough. Risaria came with a wail that set the horses whinnying at each other, much to the amusement of the Droods.

Dassy kept at it, even as Risaria went limp in her arms, the War Witch’s expression one of rapt intensity.

Hekka Ral watched for a time, noting that even as Risaria’s expression went from exhaustion to discomfort she made no attempt to get Dassy to stop. In fact Hekka Ral was unable to help wondering if perhaps Risaria was enjoying this as well. Amusing as the idea was, she didn’t want her War Witch to make a pet of the Transmaniacon MC’s leader. She unwound the rope from Risaria’s neck and took another step back

“That’s enough Dassy,” Hekka Ral said sharply, startling her out of the seeming trance that she’d fallen into.

Dassy blushed and stood up, wiping her fingers against Risaria’s back, “Yes, of course. I got lost in…visions. The offering was accepted, clearly and I ended up granted a vision quest and I… Thank you for bringing me back.”

The War Witched blushed and walked quickly back to her horse.

Hekka Ral picked up a scrap of leather from the ground as Risaria rose unsteadily to her feet and started to reach for her sword.

“No,” Hekka Ral struck her hand with the weighted knot at the end of the rope.

“Fuck you,” Risaria snapped even as she flinched back.

The High Drood wrapped the leather around the sticky handle of the sword, “You are quite good at that, but I’m taking this for now. Feel free to try and take it back some time if you want a repeat of this. It will be fun.”

Realizing that she needed to maintain her dignity in front of her riders Risaria straightened up and shook her fist at Hekka Ral, “You bitch! I won’t stand for this! I’ll get my sword back and then you’ll be the one on your knees! I’ll give you to my men and keep your crazy bitch for myself, then when I get tired of her I’ll…”

Letting the threat hang she turned to her riders and began to berate them for not coming to help her, for watching as it all played out.

Smiling to herself Hekka Ral walked over to where Serdg waited with her horse. She passed the sword to him and he took it with a look of distain. To his credit he said nothing as she mounted and gave the Droods the signal to move out.

It had been a most interesting day, a victory for the NeoPagans as a whole, one that her Droods would be talking about for a long time to come, a story likely to grow with each retelling and then spread. There was no doubt in her mind that Risaria would come to reclaim her sword, but when that time came she and the Droods would be ready. The only real problem, as far as she was concerned, was likely to be the number of volunteers that she would get for that battle.

How would she be able to choose who to bring with her?

She looked back over her shoulder, watching as Risaria continued to rant and rage at her riders. The Transmaniacon MC leader had one of them off his Harley and was punching and kicking him as he struggled protect himself. Dassy also turned back to watch, Toblerone taking advantage of her distraction to lower his head to snatch a mouthful of grass.

Dassy snapped around, shifting her weight in the saddle far more than was necessary to get the horse to stop grazing.

Maybe she’d let Dassy pick the riders when the time came, or at least some of them. There was no doubt that a group hand selected by a War Witch would have fortune on their side and be uniquely skilled for whatever challenges they might end up facing.


End file.
